


The Thankless Job

by SmileDesu



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel), Ms. Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M, bad timing, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Carol's timing couldn't be more perfect. Other times... it left much to be desired. Oh well, at least the boys seemed to be doing better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thankless Job

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these pages out of Avengers: the Children's Crusade by Alan Heinberg and Jim Cheung:  
> [Page 1](http://i207.photobucket.com/albums/bb142/DaySummerfield/AvengersCC_9_TheGroup_019_zps089fbcc2.jpg)  
> [Page 2](http://i207.photobucket.com/albums/bb142/DaySummerfield/AvengersCC_9_TheGroup_020_zps28df9996.jpg)

The first thing Carol noticed once she came closer to the window was that the expected sight of Billy curled up next to the glass was missing. It was all the easier to tell with the lights in the room being on for a change, and the voices she heard coming out through the open window made it all the more suspicious. She frowned momentarily behind her mask and slowed her approach, descending silently through the air. She could make out two figures in the room and decided to keep her distance or at least- out of sight. Cap did say it was urgent when he sent her to fetch the boys, but she was well aware of the state Billy's been in for the past few months ever since their fight with Doom, and upon seeing Teddy in there with him she decided to stall for a bit. Both seemed serious, almost morbid, and the weight of the moment could be felt even on her side of the window. She decided to hover by the greenery climbing up the building's outer wall and after a moment had to stifle a gasp. She stumbled upon more precious a moment than she could have possibly imagined she'd find when she set out that evening.  
  
"Teddy Altman... did you just _propose_ to me?!"  
  
The full bird colonel covered her mouth with one gloved hand and glanced at the window, unbelieving.  
  
"Depends. Are you gonna get off your ass and _do_ something?"  
  
Carol lowered her hand from her face, instead clenching it into a fist next to her chest. She glanced over her shoulder at the window, tension building up as she awaited Billy's response. A moment passed yet she heard nothing but clothes rustling, but no answer. She frowned.  
  
 _Oh don't you_ dare _leave him hanging_ \-- she managed to think as she leaned in to peek through the window, only to pull back, eyes wide and cheeks painting. That... that certainly counted as 'getting off your ass and doing something', she thought and tore her gaze away from the two, giving them some semblance of privacy while they kissed for what she imagined to be the first time in a good while. Her lips curled into a fond smile and she fully intended to take her leave, only then she remembered why she was there to begin with.  
Rarely did Carol Danvers think that, but sometimes, rare few that they were, she _really_ hated her job.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, boys..." She tried in her best aloof voice as she tapped on the window, shattering the moment as easily as she could've the building's wall. She really couldn't blame them when they both looked at her with what she could only describe as puppy looks and she hugged herself. After all, the last thing they wanted to do was... anything but what they were busy doing, no doubt, but if they got started with that they'd be a while, and she couldn't afford that.  
  
"But Cap needs you at the mansion."  
  
"But--"  
  
"In uniform."  
  
"But--"  
  
" _Now_."  
  
She hoped what Steve had waiting for them was as good as she thought it was, or she and that lowly captain _will have words_.  
  



End file.
